


My name's on the list

by kingkoblih



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After Dark AU, Criminal Life AU, M/M, underworld AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Yuri on Ice after dark AU where the skaters have secret double lives off ice and off season! Made as requested by the tumblr user @lizardcool17.





	My name's on the list

“I, uh… This is awkward…”

_Silence._

“I mean, it’s not like I’m not happy to see you, haha…”

_Silence._

He gulped. He felt the cold touch on the back of his head.

“It’s just that I would rather see you, you know, _not here…”_

“What are you doing here?” he finally spoke. Emil felt as if the blood froze in his veins. He was used to Michele’s words being cold, but he’d never experienced anything like this. This was definitely not the Mickey he knew. At this playground, they weren’t friends.

“Nothing much, you know, just minding my own business and-“

He heard the signature click of safety catch as the hand holding his shoulder tightened its grip.

“What. Are you. Doing here?” Michele repeated his question, stressing out every word.

The question was pretty useless, though, considering the situation he caught Emil in. The Czech man was kneeling in front of the vault, a stack of documents in one hand, a databank in the other. He was wearing a black light tactical suit and his hands were stuffed in thin black gloves. Those hands were now raising to the ceiling.

“Well, I could ask the same thing,” Emil replied. He knew he was in trouble, but, as always, he refused to give in. His voice was still cheerful, though not as careless as usually at the ice rink. “Are you new here or do our informers really suck _that_ bad?”

He felt the tip of the gun barrel sliding slightly lower on his head.

“Probably the latter. Your employer was always known for doing a sloppy job,” Michele growled.

“Just like your security guys.”

“… Touché,” Michele sighed. He finally leaned down and searched Emil for any weapons. That bastard even laughed as if Michele was tickling him. It seemed like that stupid kid didn’t even realize how deep in trouble he was. Michele slid Emil’s gun and a knife across the room on the wooden floor.

“And I’ll be taking this too, thank you,” he took the databank and put it in his pocket. During all these acts, the gun was travelling across Emil’s back, but it never stopped aiming at him. Michele was careful and precise. He knew what he was doing

“So… I guess the vacation next week is cancelled, huh?” Emil said after a long while of awkward silence. There was still a hint of his usual self, but his smile was long gone. He kept staring into the darkness of the vault and thought about what would happen to him if Michele turned him in. Michele’s boss was known to be brutal. Emil went through a number of workshops and training programs that got him ready for all kinds of torture, but he knew the real stuff was oh so different. All the years of hard work… Why didn’t he stick to figure skating? He knew why. He needed the thrill. He needed to help people. He needed to save people. Life was not worth it when he was living it just for himself.

To his surprise, the gun moved away from his back. He carefully turned around. Michele was looking at him, devastated. The hand with a gun was now loosely resting alongside his body and he seemed to be shaking.

“Was it all just because of this?” he asked. His voice was not cold anymore. His voice was quiet and shaky. Emil didn’t understand.

“Barcelona, the skiing trip, all the movie nights…” Michele’s eyes were watery. “Did you just want to get here through me?”

“Mickey, I didn’t know…”

“Was even anything of what we had real?!” Michele asked desperately. Emil immediately stood up and wanted to come close, he wanted to hug his boyfriend, to comfort him, but Michele’s gun immediately pointed back at him. Emil’s hands shot up instinctively as he froze at the spot.

“I’m sorry… Mickey, I know how it looks, but I swear, I didn’t know. I didn’t know you were a part of this,” he explained slowly. “I was just given instructions. I was told what to bring and where to find it. That’s all.”

“How did you never tell me you work for the government?” Michele whispered.

“How did you never tell me you’re involved with Vincenzo?” Emil gave him a sad smile. That was a fair question. And they both knew the answer to it. It was quite easy to hide it when the other lived hundreds of kilometres away. It hurt both of them not to tell their boyfriend, but it was better not to drag the other into their wreck of a life. Well, until now.

“Is there any chance I can walk away tonight?” Emil asked.

Michele stood still for what seemed like eternity. Then he shook his head in silence, their eyes locked. Emil smiled softly and looked down with a sigh.

“Alright.”

“I’m sorry…” Michele said so quietly Emil almost overheard it. “I’m his grandson. Vincenzo’s. My name is on the list,” he explained as tears started streaming down his cheeks. Emil nodded, smiling, strangely relaxed. He walked closer to his lover and gently wiped the tears off his cheeks.

“Keep it safe then,” he said. He knew what was on the databank. And the last thing he wanted was for Mickey to get hurt because of its contents leaking. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Michele’s lips. His thumbs once again wiped the tears off Michele’s cheeks, to no avail. Emil’s forehead pressed against Michele’s the bright blue eyes locked with the dark purple ones and as Emil felt the gun pressing against his chest, he breathed out his last “ _I love you more than anything. Stay safe, please.”_

 

 


End file.
